Infant swings, gliders and rockers generally include a support frame and a seat (or other child receiving receptacle) movably supported by the support frame for providing motion to a child seated therein. Commonly, a single arm is pivotally mounted to the support frame and supports the child receiving receptacle, thereby providing a swinging motion to the child receiving receptacle. Such devices may introduce a significant degree of rolling motion to the child as the device rocks the child receiving receptacle along an arc with a relatively small radius of curvature that is typically limited by the length of the swing arm, which may cause discomfort for some children. The frames of such devices may also lack sufficient stability, or alternatively the footprint size of the support frame needed to provide a desired level of stability to such devices may be too large for convenient use in a home.
Needs exist for continuing improvements in this field of endeavor. It is to the provision of an improved motion device for children meeting these and other needs that the present invention is primarily directed.